


We carry nothing but a name you will forsake

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Not A Fix-It, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Una settimana e tre sedute psichiatriche dopo gli dicono che il suo livello di sicurezza è ancora troppo basso, ma se vuole può ripulire il suo armadietto. Clint scoppia a ridere e non li degna nemmeno di una risposta.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Poche ore più tardi fa scattare la serratura dell'ufficio con un coltellino, dicendosi che se avessero davvero voluto tenerlo lontano avrebbero almeno </i>provato<i> a rendergli le cose difficili.</i></p>
<p>Subito dopo gli eventi di Avengers, Clint svuota l'ufficio di Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We carry nothing but a name you will forsake

**Author's Note:**

> Sono quasi _due anni_ che volevo finire questa fic; ho iniziato a plottarla prima che uscisse Avengers (I just have a lot of feelings), l'ho scritta quasi tutta di getto, e poi mi sono bloccata a una scena dal finale. L'ho letta e riletta e aggiustata e riaggiustata periodicamente tante di quelle volte che ormai so interi passaggi a memoria, ma proprio non riuscivo ad andare avanti. Alla fine mi sono data un metaforico calcinculo, e approfittando della quarta settimana del [COW-T #4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/72069.html) (per il prompt _Angst + Character Death + Femslash_ ), incredibilmente, ho scritto quella dannata scena mancante (che nel frattempo si era divisa per mitosi in due scene). I would like to thank not only God but also Jesus, e per favore impeditemi di scrivere mai più qualcosa del genere.
> 
> Titolo @ _Injection_ \- Rise Against.

Lo scopre da Steve Rogers.   
  
«A Coulson,» dice, bicchiere alto e sguardo dritto avanti a sè, la bocca storta in una linea serrata, e Clint... smette di processare.   
  
Quando riprende coscienza di sè sta vomitando l'anima in un vicolo buio tra un bidone e un tombino, l'odore acre della bile che copre ogni altra cosa e qualcuno - Natasha, chi altro, sempre Natasha, solo Natasha - che gli tiene la fronte, ma non ricorda nient'altro. Non si ricorda di essersi alzato, di essere uscito, di aver attraversato la strada, di aver iniziato a piangere, ma sono tutte cose che devono essere successe, ad un certo punto, ovviamente.   
  
Ricorda solo le parole di Rogers.   
  
_A Coulson_ , come se fosse un dato di fatto; _a Coulson_ , con il tono con cui si onora solo un certo tipo di eroi di guerra; _a Coulson_.   
  
Come se non si potesse tornare indietro.   
  
Un altro conato gli squarcia il petto e risale alla gola, e Natasha impreca sottovoce in russo e continua a tenerlo stretto, anche durante i tremori, anche quando tutto quello che fa è restare a piangere in silenzio, anche quando gli sembra di essere andato in pezzi e che sia lei l'unica cosa a tenerlo ancora insieme.   
  
  
  
Sitwell lo guarda e dice: «Ci dispiace, ma non dispone più delle autorizzazioni necessarie.» Il tono è basso, colpevole, troppo formale; pronuncia ogni parola come una richiesta di scuse.   
  
Clint gli rompe il naso lo stesso.   
  
Chiamano sette agenti a fermarlo ma per portarlo via ne bastano due, le mani dietro la schiena e le braccia bloccate, mentre fissa Sitwell senza battere le palpebre. Cinque impavidi agenti della SHIELD indietreggiano a disagio, perchè non c'è niente di più disarmante della calma nella tempesta e la sua è l'espressione più serena del mondo. Ha imparato dal migliore, dopotutto.   
  
(C'è una certa ironia in tutto questo. Clint preferisce non coglierla.)   
  
Sitwell si tampona il naso con un polsino della camicia e lo guarda negli occhi. Le sue labbra si contorcono in uno spasmo che non è un sorriso, ma non è nemmeno qualcosa di troppo diverso, e Clint si concentra su quello, non sulle smorfie di commiserazione sui visi degli agenti, non sulla paura e sulla pietà, non sullo sguardo di Sitwell che si abbassa per controllare la macchia di sangue sulla camicia e poi non incrocia più il suo.   
  
Ha un compito da portare a termine, non può distrarsi pensando ad _altro_. Non ci pensa. Non ci sta pensando.   
  
(Ci pensa ogni fottuto secondo del giorno e della notte.)   
  
Due agenti lo portano via e sei restano indietro in un silenzio scomodo, ma Clint è un cecchino e ha tutta la pazienza del mondo.   
  
È l'unica cosa che gli resti, ormai.   
  
  
  
Una settimana e tre sedute psichiatriche dopo gli dicono che il suo livello di sicurezza è ancora troppo basso, ma se vuole può ripulire il suo armadietto. Clint scoppia a ridere e non li degna nemmeno di una risposta.   
  
Poche ore più tardi fa scattare la serratura dell'ufficio con un coltellino, dicendosi che se avessero davvero voluto tenerlo lontano avrebbero almeno _provato_ a rendergli le cose difficili.   
  
(La chiave dell'armadietto pesa sul fondo della tasca in cui l'ha cacciata, quando gliel'hanno messa in mano con un'occhiata eloquente, ma quella serratura è già stata violata da qualcun altro e aprirla ora sarebbe... sbagliato.)   
  
È tutto immacolato come in un tardo pomeriggio qualsiasi, tranne per gli scaffali vuoti, la porzione libera di scrivania dove prima poggiava il computer, e lo schedario che lui non si era mai preso la briga di chiudere ora vuoto e abbandonato.   
  
Clint ignora gli scaffali e la scrivania e lo schedario e si ferma al centro della stanza, nello stesso punto del tappeto su cui si era fermato tante volte per ricevere una strigliata - o per _darne_ una, quando lui era chino da così tanto tempo sui suoi fogli da scordarsi com'è fatta la luce del sole - e si guarda intorno. Ha uno scatolone vuoto tra le mani e una voragine nel petto, e non sa da dove cominciare.   
  
Le cornici sembrano un buon punto di partenza, ragionevole, indolore. Ci sono il suo diploma e articoli di giornale e un poster di Capitan America che sembra un altarino, e va tutto bene, è meccanico e quasi rilassante - prendi il quadro, staccalo, mettilo nella scatola, ripeti, non li guardare, non li guardare - finchè non trova delle foto incastrate tra le cornici e la parete. Le guarda cadere a terra come foglie morte poi le raccoglie, se le rigira tra le mani: una manciata di istantanee, facce sconosciute davanti a panorami che non gli dicono niente e dettagli sfocati di palazzi e viali che riconosce in un batter d'occhio; missioni belle e missioni brutte e missioni che credeva lui non ricordasse nemmeno, sbiadite e macchiate dal tempo, nascoste come debolezze tra le intercapedini di una facciata di professionalità.   
  
Quando mette l'ultima cornice nella scatola le mani non gli tremano perchè è Hawkeye, ma _Clint_ respira come se avesse un blocco di marmo sul petto e ogni cornice staccata dal muro fosse una tonnellata in più.   
  
(Le foto stropicciate finiscono spiegazzate in una tasca della sua felpa.)   
  
Sotto le cornici c'è la sua credenza. Nella prima anta ci sono prestampati e fogli bianchi, penne di ricambio e una fornitura infinita di elastici e graffette, nella seconda una bottiglia di scotch e un kit di pronto soccorso, fianco a fianco, ma nella terza c'è il giradischi. Ignora la prime due e indugia sull'ultima, le dita ferme ad un soffio dalla testina, prima di scuotere la testa e allontanare le mani. Pesa troppo. Non saprebbe dove metterlo. Tornerà a prenderlo un'altra volta.   
  
(Lui non gliel'aveva mai fatto toccare, e ora Clint non può più chiedergli il permesso. Certe abitudini sono più dure a morire delle persone.)   
  
La pila ordinata di vinili nello scomparto superiore, però, è un altro discorso. Passa le dita lungo i dorsi delle custodie come un atto di reverenza, poi inizia a scorrere rapidamente i titoli - Mozart e i Queen e Mendelssohn e un _The Wall_ originale, tra un disco per il ventennale della scomparsa di Rogers con _Star Spangled Man_ cantata da qualsiasi artista vivente e un concerto per violoncello di Schumann che gli aveva regalato lui, per il solo motivo che l'aveva visto in un negozio di Ankara ed aveva pensato "perchè no".   
  
I dischi vengono infilzati bruscamente nello scatolone, negli spazi tra le cornici.   
  
Deglutisce a forza e passa alla scrivania. Tira fuori un cassetto dopo l'altro e li svuota dentro lo scatolone finchè non sono tutti puliti. Clint non guarda, ma _Hawkeye_ non può concedersi questo lusso e con la coda dell'occhio vede la pioggia di post-it e bigliettini, le cartacce che la SHIELD non ha ritenuto abbastanza importanti da metterle a sicuro, i messaggi che Clint era convinto fossero stati buttati e lui aveva conservato senza dire una parola.   
  
All'improvviso gli tremano le gambe. Dovrebbe passare all'armadio e a tutto il resto, ma ci sono così tante altre _cose_. Il foro di proiettile sul muro, di quando Clint era stato preso e Natasha non ne poteva più di aspettare e lui aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle di stare calma e fidarsi del sistema (e poi lei l'aveva guardato da sopra la pistola fumante e qualunque cosa lui avesse visto nei suoi occhi, dieci ore dopo l'agente Barton era stato recuperato con successo e Fury li aveva quasi ammazzati tutti e tre). L'intarsio di forellini sul fianco della scrivania, _C. F. B._ ricamate personalmente in pomeriggi e pomeriggi di noia con un paio di freccette e la sua voce nelle orecchie, irritata ma senza convinzione, che gli intimava di smetterla subito o prepararsi a due mesi di pulizia dei bagni. La macchia scura sulla poltrona di pelle, dove lui aveva quasi sanguinato a morte per far finta di niente e non voler prendere il merito di un salvataggio dietro le quinte, ed è così simbolica che è quasi grottesca e Clint sente l'acido della nausea insinuarglisi fino in gola.   
  
Si siede sul divano con le ginocchia raccolte al petto, nell'angolo da cui la scrivania copre la poltrona e se non presta attenzione i segni sul muro sembrano solo macchie innoque, e guarda il tramonto tingere il pavimento di rosso finchè non si fa notte e i suoi occhi non brillano alla luce che filtra sotto la porta, grandi e chiari e lucidi come quelli di un animale notturno.   
  
Nessuno gli dice di farla finita e _a dormire, agente, è un ordine_.   
  
Gli occhi di Clint continuano a scrutare nel buio per molto tempo.   
  
  
  
Non c'è un funerale perchè ci sono talmente tanti protocolli da mettere in atto che potrebbe benissimo non essere mai accaduto nulla, perciò si arrangiano come possono.   
  
Quando Tony Stark ha deciso che ti deve la vita, "arrangiarsi" si colora di tutta un'altra sfumatura.   
  
Si ritrovano in una delle cucine della Stark Tower - o almeno crede che sia una cucina, le stanze in questo posto sono tutte uguali e tutte eccessive e c'è un maggiordomo elettronico nei muri che prova a chiamare Natasha _Miss Romanoff_ , ed è la cosa più divertente che abbia mai sentito - e finiscono seduti per terra attorno ad una bottiglia di whiskey che costa più del suo buco di appartamento nel Queens.   
  
Si versano da bere e si guardano intorno e non potrebbe essere più chiaro che nessuno di loro ha la minima idea di cosa stiano facendo, sei persone che non potrebbero essere più diverse a far finta di essere una squadra. Clint si ritrova a pensare, l'idea troppo ovvia e naturale per essere ricacciata indietro, distrutta, dimenticata, che a lui avrebbe fatto piacere sapere di riuscire a mettere a disagio Tony Stark persino da morto. E a quel punto è come affondare le unghie in una ferita aperta, una volta iniziato non può fermarsi, non può non pensare a cos'altro gli avrebbe fatto piacere sapere, vedere, sentire, a cosa aveva sperato fino all'ultimo fottuto respiro.   
  
Nel disagio generale alza il bicchiere e manda giù il whiskey con la disinvoltura della disperazione, ed è come se si fosse spezzato qualcosa. Stark ride, e beve, e racconta di _quella_ conferenza stampa e della sua faccia costipata quando l'aveva intercettato ai piedi del podio, le parole che inciampano troppo veloci l'una sull'altra e un'allegria forzata che potrebbe funzionare forse solo con la stampa e i suoi azionisti; Rogers fa una piccola smorfia, e beve, e dice le cose più adatte e le cose più impersonali, ma i suoi occhi parlano di senso di colpa e perdite e del tempo che non rende mai le cose più facili; Thor annuisce gravemente, e beve, e capiscono solo metà di quello che dice ma non è importante, perchè le sue parole suonano limpide e sincere non importa quale sia la lingua; Banner si aggiusta gli occhiali, e beve, e abbassa gli occhi dicendo che non sa cosa dire, e Nat raccoglie il testimone e beve e racconta quella che era la sua storiella preferita, e tutti ridono, anche se era metà in russo, fingendo che sia per l'alcol che la sua voce si è spezzata a metà.   
  
E Clint non beve altro e non dice nulla, perchè lui aveva sempre preferito la birra scadente all'alcol per ricchi e non c'è niente che debba dire, non qui, non a queste persone.   
  
«Dovremmo mandarle qualcosa,» esclama Stark più tardi, in un colpo di genio alcolico. «Alla sua ragazza. La, uh, la violoncellista. Si fa così, no? Un mazzo di fiori, una corona. La gente normale si manda... cose. Credo.»   
  
Rogers propone un telegramma e Thor propone di renderle omaggio di persona e Clint si fissa le mani tentando di ricordarsi come si fa a respirare.   
  
«La conoscevate?» chiede Banner, cauto, gentile. Natasha guarda lui, poi Clint, le sue mani e le nocche bianche attorno al bicchiere. «No,» dice «era una persona molto riservata.»   
  
«No,» le fa eco Clint. È incredibile come riesca a parlare quando gli sembra di avere un coltello piantato nel petto. «Non ha mai detto niente.»   
  
Si sente male e vorrebbe vomitare, di nuovo, al diavolo tutto, e quando decidono di chiudere la serata (qualche ora dopo? qualche minuto? non lo sa, non gli importa) si lascia condurre da Natasha in una camera vuota, docile come una bambola di pezza. Entra nel letto con tutti i vestiti addosso e pensa a quanto sarebbe bello poter tornare ad essere un burattino con gli occhi di ghiaccio, senza obblighi, senza pensieri, solo una manciata di ordini da eseguire e nessuna responsabilità. Nessuna emozione.   
  
«Dormi,» dice Nat, sedendosi sul letto. Clint le sorride, desolato. Conosce un solo modo per prendere sonno e l'idea di tenere in mano proprio un _arco_ , adesso, è più di quanto riesca a sopportare.   
  
Natasha assottiglia le labbra, e qualunque cosa veda sul suo viso è abbastanza per farle togliere le scarpe e arrampicarsi sul letto con lui. Si rannicchia contro il suo fianco e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, e quando Clint inizia a tremare tra le sue braccia lo stringe solo un po' più forte, senza dire nulla.   
  
Non c'è niente da dire, dopotutto - non ora, non a lei.   
  
  
  
«Non devi farti questo.»   
  
È diventato quasi un leitmotiv, il nuovo motto di Natasha. _Non devi farti questo_ mentre fissano il soffitto al buio, sdraiati fianco a fianco, così vicini ma senza toccarsi, ognuno impegnato a tenere a bada i propri incubi; _non è colpa tua_ mentre lo sbatte sul tappeto come se fosse un cuscino da sprimacciare, in un allenamento che non sa bene quando si è trasformato in terapia; _sei solo tu, nessun'altro lo pensa_ , mentre Stark li guida in un tour della loro nuova casa, seguito dal sorriso silenzioso di Banner e lo sguardo meravigliato di Rogers alla tecnologia che trasuda dalle pareti.   
  
Se lo sente dire da un mese, chissà perchè ancora non funziona.   
  
Natasha si abbassa al suo livello sul pavimento, abbracciandosi le ginocchia al petto fino a diventare un minuscolo concentrato di preoccupazione e frustrazione. «Clint,» dice, piano, in un tono che gli chiude un po' la gola.   
  
«Devo farlo,» le parole escono rauche, deboli. Avrebbe dovuto schiarirsi la voce. «Questo-- ho promesso.»   
  
Può immaginare l'espressione di Natasha anche senza guardare, tenendo gli occhi bassi sulla cornice che ha tra le mani, quella con il diploma, e tutti gli oggetti sparpagliati sul pavimento tra le sue gambe tese; c'è uno scatolone alla sua destra pieno di foto nelle loro cornici lucide, una stilografica al sicuro nella sua scatola di pelle e ogni genere di ricordo prezioso, e ce n'è un altro alla sua sinistra pieno di rifiuti - cartacce, penne rotte, una cravatta sporca di macchie scure e una pianta morente.   
  
Sta facendo una cernita. È un lavoro facile, davvero, ci vuole un attimo.   
  
(È seduto sul pavimento da sei ore. Clint fa finta di niente, e Natasha è così gentile da fingere di non saperlo.)   
  
«Clint...»   
  
Per non guardarla in faccia mette via il diploma, nello scatolone a destra tra la foto di un paesaggio autunnale e un libro di poesie, poi raccoglie un foglio da terra. È uno scontrino del ristorante cinese a due isolati dalla base, la carta fragile che quasi si sbriciola sotto le sue dita, l'inchiostro sbiadito e praticamente illeggibile.   
  
(Erano le 2.54 di un umido martedì ed erano appena usciti dal debrief più lungo della storia delle agenzie governative. Clint aveva sonno, l'emicrania, un braccio ingessato e voglia di mollare tutto, ed era anche il suo compleanno. Lui l'aveva trascinato per due isolati senza ascoltare una delle sue proteste, per offrirgli la cena e costringerlo a non pensare all'orrenda missione, e non aveva mai fatto alcun accenno alla data. Poteva benissimo essere un caso, se solo col loro lavoro avessero ancora creduto alle coincidenze.)   
  
«Va tutto bene, ho quasi finito.»   
  
Natasha inspira lentamente. È il gesto più vicino ad alzare gli occhi al cielo che le riesca. Si aspetta un altro rimprovero, invece gli appoggia semplicemente una mano sul braccio. Alla fine, con riluttanza, alza lo sguardo.   
  
«Quella scatola è troppo piccola.»   
  
I suoi tacchi ticchettano sul pavimento mentre se ne va, e Clint resta lì, in attesa, con l'eco delle sue dita sulla pelle, lo scontrino accartocciato in un pugno e gli occhi che bruciano in una maniera che non si permette di assecondare.   
  
Ci vogliono altre due ore prima che finisca il suo lavoro. La scatolone con le cornici - più grande, di cartone lucido e scuro, elegante - aspetta in un angolo di essere portata dove le spetta.   
  
(La scatola di carta logora e tutti i suoi scarti finiscono sotto il letto di Clint.)   
  
  
  
La casa è identica a tutte le altre della via, con le pareti giallo sbiadito, il giardino curato e persino una ridicola staccionata bianca - pulita, rassicurante, _normale_.   
  
Clint resta sul ciglio del marciapiede a fissarla, con lo scatolone stretto tra le mani e la crescente consapevolezza che sempre più vicini lo stanno spiando da dietro le loro tendine immacolate. Altri cinque minuti e probabilmente chiameranno la polizia.   
  
Sarebbe esilarante, ma non ha davvero tempo per una scenata del genere.   
  
Eppure i suoi piedi si rifiutano di muoversi.   
  
Chiude gli occhi e fa un lungo respiro profondo, trattiene l’aria nei polmoni finchè non li sente protestare e bruciare, poi la lascia andare in un’unico sbuffo che riesce quasi a svuotarlo di tutto. Raddrizza le spalle, alza la testa, e infine risale il vialetto e supera la piccola cassetta delle lettere di _P. Coulson & C. Foster_.   
  
Sono nove passi dal marciapiede all’ingresso, ma bastano a trasformargli lo stomaco in piombo.   
  
Ignora il campanello e bussa, due colpi secchi che sembrano risvegliare la casa, una voce di donna e l’abbaiare attutito di un cane e poi il ticchettare di passi sempre più vicino, e Clint stringe i bordi del suo scatolone fin quasi a tagliarsi i palmi mentre il cuore gli batte lento ma così forte nella cassa toracica.   
  
È uno stupido. Non doveva venire così, senza avvertire, a mani vuote, poteva vestirsi meglio, poteva darsi una ripulita, poteva almeno trovare una scatola decente invece di presentarsi con quel dannato scatolone, è uno stupido ed è tutto stupido e non doveva venire non doveva venire non doveva -   
  
La porta si apre e una bella donna dalla pelle scura e i capelli ricci lo guarda con aria curiosa. «Sì?»   
  
«Io volevo-» e si blocca, perchè è uno _stupido_ , si schiarisce la voce e distoglie lo sguardo dal viso gentile della donna, fissando lo zerbino come se fosse la cosa più interessante al mondo. «Salve,» riprova, «mi dispiace disturbare, ma volevo - ecco...»   
  
«Kitty? Chi è?»   
  
Alza la testa di scatto perchè _quella voce_ , Dio, appena qualche tono più alta di quella che ricorda e con la stessa inflessione divertita, è quasi una pugnalata al petto.   
  
«È...» dice la donna guardandosi alle spalle, poi si volta e aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Mi scusi, non ho capito come si chiama.»   
  
Ma Clint non risponde, perchè ha gli occhi incollati alla donna che è appena apparsa sulla porta, con uno strofinaccio in mano e gli abiti sporchi di farina, i capelli scuri raccolti distrattamente in un fermaglio e gli occhi chiari di un azzurro che ha visto solo in un’altra persona al mondo, e la voce sembra essergli scomparsa dal petto.   
  
Lei lo vede, si blocca, e resta a fissarlo a bocca aperta.   
  
«Paula? Lo conosci?» chiede l’altra - Kitty - sfiorandole incerta il gomito di Paula, lo sguardo confuso che corre da lei a Clint e viceversa.   
  
_No_ , vorrebbe dire Clint, _e non dovrei essere qui, non sarei mai dovuto venire, non ce ne sarebbe mai dovuto essere bisogno, ma conoscevo suo fratello e mi dispiace così tanto_ , ma quando cerca le parole giuste resta a mani vuote, e la voce sembra averlo abbandonato del tutto, per cui resta a fissarla con un nodo alla gola e una preghiera negli occhi.   
  
Paula sbatte le palpebre e si riscuote. Prende la mano dell’altra donna nella sua e la stringe, per rassicurarla, e le dedica un’occhiata fugace. «Sì, è...» dice, ma il suo sguardo è calamitato inesorabilmente verso Clint, e lui conosce quell’espressione, la faccia di chi ha appena riconosciuto Hawkeye, l’eroe di New York, quello della tv, e stringe i denti per non farsi sfuggire una risata amara, ma Pauline si lascia sfuggire un sorriso triste, e con un filo di voce aggiunge: «È Clint.»   
  
  
  
La cucina è un regno di caos e colori che fanno a pugni tra loro, quasi un mondo a parte rispetto alla facciata blanda e anonima della casa, ma Clint si guarda intorno, dalle tende a fiori alle tazze scompagnate sul lavandino ai disegni a cera che costellano il frigorifero, e non potrebbe sentirsi più fuori posto.   
  
Lo scatolone riposa innocente ai suoi piedi, e Clint ha deciso di ignorarlo finchè potrà permettersi il lusso di farlo.   
  
Paula è nell'angolo opposto della cucina, a preparargli una tazza di tè, e Christine è accanto a lei, braccia incrociate e testa vicina alla sua, a lanciare occhiate diffidenti in direzione di Clint.   
  
«Sei sicura che non vuoi che resti?» mormora, cercando così vistosamente di non farsi sentire che Clint fissa cocciuto fuori dalla finestra come se volesse incendiare le peonie con lo sguardo per far finta di nulla. «Posso chiamare mia madre per passare all'asilo.»   
  
«Tesoro, sono sicura,» dice Paula, gentile ma decisa mentre fruga in una credenza, e si volta a sorriderle appena. «Vai a prendere la piccola, e portala a prendere un gelato.»   
  
Christine lancia un'ultima occhiata a Clint e poi annuisce, riluttante. «Ci vediamo dopo, allora.»   
  
Paula posa la scatola di tè e si sporge verso di lei, e Christine sembra indugiare solo un secondo prima di andarle incontro e darle un bacio veloce. «A stasera,» dice Paula, il sorriso leggero sempre al suo posto, e Christine sospira piano prima di congedarsi con un cenno del capo e lasciarli soli.   
  
Per lunghi minuti, l'unico rumore nella stanza è quello dell'acqua che bolle sul fuoco. Clint vorrebbe dire qualcosa, _sa_ che dovrebbe farlo, ma è tutto così quieto e normale che non sa nemmeno da dove cominciare, e tutto quello che gli viene in mente sembra sempre troppo o troppo poco.   
  
E Paula, dopo averlo fatto entrare, non l'ha ancora guardato negli occhi.   
  
È lei però, alla fine, a spezzare il silenzio.   
  
«Mi dispiace non poterle offrire altro,» dice, porgendogli una tazza di tè fumante mentre si siede di fronte a lui con il proprio tè stretto al petto. «Vuole del latte? Zucchero?»   
  
Clint scuote il capo e avvolge le mani attorno alla tazza gracchiando un "no, grazie". La porcellana azzurra gli scotta le dita, ma il dolore gli schiarisce le idee, lo stabilizza, e con un respiro profondo si decide ad alzare gli occhi.   
  
Paula lo sta fissando, e nonostante quel viso sia così familiare, non riesce minimamente a leggere la sua espressione.   
  
Sembra... arresa.   
  
«Avevo sempre saputo che non poteva fare il contabile,» dice Paula, e Clint non può far altro che sbattere stupidamente le palpebre.   
  
«Cosa?»   
  
«Mio fratello,» specifica, nascondendo un sorriso storto dietro un sorso di tè. «Diceva di fare il contabile, che dopo i Ranger era un sollievo fare un lavoro così noioso, ma è sempre stato un pessimo bugiardo. Era,» si corregge, e c'è qualcosa di desolante nel modo disinvolto in cui lo fa che nonostante tutto Clint non riesce ad invidiare. «Nessun contabile finisce all'ospedale così spesso.»   
  
Clint annuisce, stordito, e si porta la tazza alle labbra. Il tè gli brucia la gola, ma ne sente a malapena il sapore.   
  
«È qui per fare le condoglianze?» esclama, all'improvviso, con un tono spiccio che Clint conosce dolorosamente bene, e deve deglutire attorno al groppo in gola per riuscire a rispondere.   
  
«No. Cioè, anche.» Chiude gli occhi per un secondo ( _stupido stupido stupido_ ) e poi serra i denti, appoggia la tazza, si abbassa a raccogliere lo scatolone per appoggiarlo sul tavolo tra di loro. «Sono qui per darle questo.»   
  
Paula posa a sua volta la tazza, si sporge a guardare il contenuto dello scatolone, e la sua espressione si fa d'un tratto imperscrutabile. Fissa per lunghi secondi dentro la scatola, senza dire nulla, e poi solleva una mano per accarezzare con dita tremanti il bordo della custodia di un vinile. Sfiora ogni oggetto nella scatola, uno ad uno, come se avesse paura di rompere le cornici e i soprammobili, i diplomi e i portapenne, e il cuore di Clint si spezza con lei e per lei fino all'ultimo ricordo dentro lo scatolone.   
  
«È tutto quello che sono riuscito a portare via,» dice, riscoprendosi con una voce piccola e vuota, schiacciato dal senso di colpa e dall'ingiustizia del tutto. «Non mi hanno lasciato prendere altro.»   
  
Paula si abbandona lentamente contro lo schienale della sedia, e si nasconde il viso tra le mani.   
  
Clint ha guardato in faccia un'invasione aliena senza batter ciglio, e non si è mai sentito più impotente.   
  
Ma Paula non singhiozza, e non piange; resta ferma, semplicemente, nascosta e immobile se non per il petto che si alza e si abbassa in una serie di respiri lenti e profondi, e quando alla fine abbassa le mani lo fa con deliberatezza e gli occhi solo un po' lucidi.   
  
«Quando sono venuti a dirmi che era morto,» dice, lentamente, con un'eco di risentimento nella voce che Clint nota solo perchè è stato _addestrato_ a saper leggere le persone. «Mi hanno detto che non avrei avuto niente. Non un ricordo, non un biglietto... non il corpo. Solo le condoglianze ufficiali, e una bandiera piegata.» Deglutisce, poi allunga le mani oltre la tazza e oltre lo scatolone, e Clint si sorprende a lasciare che prenda le sue senza una protesta. Le mani di Paula sono piccole e morbide, calde di porcellana bollente e così diverse da quelle che conosceva. Paula lo guarda negli occhi, e gli dona un sorriso triste. «Grazie.»   
  
Clint annuisce, e stringe le sue mani tra le proprie.   
  
Poi Paula si ritrae, e si asciuga discretamente gli angoli degli occhi.   
  
«Sa, parlava tanto di lei,» dice poi, lo sguardo distante di chi ricorda qualcosa di ormai lontano. «Diceva di averla conosciuta sul lavoro, per quanto sembrasse improbabile. Ci aveva anche mostrato una foto, una volta. Clint, il suo violoncellista.» Ride piano, ma senza particolare divertimento. «Può immaginare la mia faccia quando l'ho vista su tutti i telegiornali con _quell'arco_.»   
  
Clint smette, per un momento, anche di respirare.   
  
«Le voleva bene,» continua Paula, ma poi torna a guardarlo e s'irrigidisce, arrossendo di colpo. «Mi scusi, non - mi dispiace,» dice, e Clint scuote la testa.   
  
C'è poco da dire, dopo, e Paula insiste per accompagnarlo alla porta.   
  
Con una mano sulla maniglia e un addio in gola, Clint si volta e la vede raddrizzare le spalle e stringere le labbra, e in un battito di ciglia lo sta abbracciando forte.   
  
Dura pochi secondi, ma quando si staccano Clint ha gli occhi che bruciano e la vista appannata.   
  
«Grazie,» ripete Paula, lisciandosi impacciata la gonna. «Quello che ha fatto è stato...» Si morde le labbra, e nei suoi occhi c'è dispiacere sincero. «Non dev'essere stato facile, per lei.»   
  
Clint sorride, e con il cuore a pezzi e il petto vuoto scrolla le spalle. «Gliel'avevo promesso.»   
  
  
  
  
  
_«Tocca a te, Barton.»  
  
«Mmh, obbligo.»   
  
«Voglio che sia tu a svuotare il mio ufficio.»   
  
«Perchè, la trasferiscono? Peccato, mi mancherà il divano.»   
  
«Non intendevo quello.»   
  
«Allora deve essere più preciso, signore, perchè io qui ho una commozione cerebrale e -»   
  
«Credevo avessi detto che era solo un bernoccolo?»   
  
«Sì, divertente, non tenti di cambiare discorso.»   
  
«Non stavo...» Sospiro. «Se dovessi morire, voglio che sia tu a svuotare il mio ufficio.»   
  
Silenzio.   
  
«Ci sono dei protocolli, oltre un certo Livello... La SHIELD butterebbe via tutto, ogni cosa, anche un portapenne. Quando morirò, voglio che tu salvi il salvabile e lo porti a mia sorella. Si merita qualcosa di più di un prestampato di condoglianze e una bandiera con qualche medaglia.»   
  
«...e hai aspettato che fossimo in una cella, ammanettati in attesa del secondo giro di tortura, e che avessi una _ commozione cerebrale _per chiedermelo?»  
  
Scrollata di spalle. «È un momento come un altro.»   
  
«Cosa ti fa credere che sarai tu il primo a morire?»   
  
«Cosa ti fa credere che ti lascerei morire per primo?»   
  
«Cristo, Coulson, non puoi -»   
  
«Lo farai?»   
  
«Io...» Pausa. «Sì. Sì, lo farò.»   
  
«Grazie.»   
  
Un cenno rigido del capo.   
  
«E ora credo che tocchi a te. Clint?»   
  
«...certo. Sì, okay.» Prende fiato. «Obbligo o verità, Phil?»_

**Author's Note:**

> \- Always and forever: #thecellistisalie.  
> \- I gusti musicali di Coulson sono stati pesantemente influenzati da [questa serie](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15075); Mendelssohn sta lì perchè lo trovo molto rilassante; The Wall esce nel 1979 quando Coulson aveva (canonicamente) quindici anni, ed era (headcanonicamente) nel pieno del suo breve periodo di ribellione adolescenziale. *ride*  
> \- Per ovvi motivi questa fic è stata plottata tutta secondo il canon fino ad Avengers, ossia quando sembrava che Phil fosse effettivamente morto, ma ora che #coulsonlives ufficialmente (con MAoS) consolatevi pensando che un giorno Clint si troverà Phil davanti svoltando un corridoio e procederà a prenderlo a pugni, trascinarlo in uno sgabuzzino, infilargli la lingua in gola e scoppiare a ridere/piangere istericamente. Non necessariamente in quest'ordine.


End file.
